Forget me Not
by Jedi Potter1
Summary: Set in place of Episode two. You'll see my obsession with Anakin in this one... lol
1. Default Chapter

"For this young Padawan Learner, clouded the future is..."  
  
A small hospital bed stood in the center of a large white circular room. Surrounding it were two men and a small green creature who spoke as if guided by great wisdom. They were dressed in long brown robes and looked of great importance. On the bed lay an unconscious girl, dressed in a hospital gown. The machines surrounding her glowed and hummed a slow rhythm and tubes were attached to her left and right wrists. She lay still, completely oblivious to the action around her, and when she awoke, had no idea of where, or more importantly who she was.  
  
"Hello Jordyn, how are you feeling?"  
  
Jordyn stared at the man who spoke to her. He was tall, dark skinned and held his shoulders in a way that only a leader would. He spoke with a hint of concern and although she didn't recognise him, he looked familiar.  
  
"Where am I? Do I know you?"  
  
The man stood and turned slowly to a younger man of similar height. "She must have had a serious head injury" He turned and sat on the bed beside her. "My name is Mace Windu. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and..." He nodded past her. "... this is Master Yoda."  
  
Jordyn sat up slightly and faced the direction that he had nodded. She gasped as her eyes fell upon a small creature standing by her.  
  
"Alarmed you must be, but her you i will not."  
  
She was confused and they could see it in her eyes. The younger man they called Obi-Wan stood forward.  
  
"Master, i think she might have Amnesia. I sense that she has doubts in who we are. She doesn't understand."  
  
The creature nodded. "Understand she does not, show her we must." 


	2. Chapter 1

Jordyn found herself shortly after walking through a corridor with Obi-Wan and Mace Windu on either side. She was dressed in the same brown robes that swept the ground, as her escorts, which was a great deal more comfortable than a white hospital gown. They were at a temple on the planet coruscant, far away from her home planet, of which she had no memory. The Jedi council had requested their presence as soon as they arrived. Who they were and what they wanted was a mystery to Jordyn, but she was eager to find out. She still had no idea what these titles meant as she had not been told much. "Answers will come in time" was her answer, when asking this. All she had been told was that she was a Jedi Apprentice- a Padawan Learner, and that she had lost her memory in a battle. She had no choice to believe them, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to trust them. She felt nothing but respect for them. The way they spoke, the way they moved, told her that they were highly respected by a lot of people and she was thankful that they were looking after her. Everything they said sounded neither strange, nor unbelievable. She had no memories of her past, but was told that they would flood back in due time. She hated the feeling of constant mystery and confusion but everything she was told felt right. But she knew something was missing. Not so much something, but someone, She felt that someone important to her was near, but, like everything else had no idea who it could be.  
  
She stood in the centre of a circular room. The walls were glass, showing a panoramic view of the world outside. She was surrounded by, what she guessed as the Jedi Council, watching her every move and listening intently to the answers she gave. She felt as thought they knew more than what she was telling them, as if they could read her thoughts. Yoda was questioning what she could remember and what she felt had happened.  
  
"I don't remember anything before waking in that white room, where i first saw you Master."  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Trust your feelings you should, what you feel, you must tell."  
  
Jordyn thought about how she felt. As he had asked, she told them. Confusion, mystery, but strangely calm and relaxed. As if she had known all this before. A mutter spread through the room as she was dismissed.  
  
Waiting outside for her was Obi-Wan with a smile. "From the look of the council, you are accepted once more. Anakin will be glad to here of your return."  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"You will know soon enough. Now you must get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and followed him to a small star cruiser that was docked waiting for them. They boarded and headed towards a larger star ship, home to hundreds of Padawan Learners while in training. Once on board, she followed him to her room.  
  
Before she entered she turned and asked, "Can you tell me something?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Who am I? I haven't really gotten any answers and I know that I might be out of line, but I don't understand. What are Jedi? What is our Purpose?"  
  
Obi-wan sighed. He motioned to her to sit down and closed the door. He sat, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew she would ask, she was always very open and straight to the point. If she wanted to know something, she'd ask. It was a strong point of hers, but at certain times, it was a flaw. She still had much to learn, and if her memory did not return soon, she would have to begin again. He sat silently for a while as if trying to find the right words.  
  
"Jedi are keepers of the peace for the republic. You, Jordyn were an apprentice to the late Master Lily Satine. She was a good friend of mine; we spent many years together training on this very ship. Unfortunately we lost contact just over a year ago. She travelled to many Galaxies bringing peace and order to all who met her. And during this time, our paths hardly crossed. She was greatly respected and dearly loved by all. You were lucky enough to have her wisdom. She will be missed."  
  
He stopped for a moment, as if to gather his thoughts once more.  
  
"You both were on a mission to the Centax system to offer a treaty to the queen of Cenovis. On arriving, the trade federation had invaded and you were held as prisoners for many days. A few Jedi, including Master Windu, my Padawan Anakin and myself rescued you. They discovered us upon leaving and a battle emerged. Master Satine was killed and you were injured. Anakin and myself cared for you for many weeks while you were in a coma. He would've been there when you awoke, but he was called into a meeting with the Jedi council that morning. When you awoke, however, as you have realised, you had no memory of the past. This of course is temporary. The Jedi Council requested your presence to evaluate your state of mind. They have accepted you and your training will continue until your memory has returned. I will take Master Satine's place. It is vary rare that a Jedi has two Padawan Learners, but this is an extreme case. Both you and Anakin are close to your trials, well you were. Once your memory has returned, you will take them, if you're ready. I will help you with your training and guide you, while Master Yoda will meet with you once daily to help you meditate. Now i must go, you need your rest. The rest will be explained tomorrow, you already have enough to deal with."  
  
He stood, bowed slightly and exited the room leaving Jordyn to her thoughts. 


	3. Chapter 2

Her head was clouded, filled with misguided thoughts. She was physically and mentally exhausted, as it was a lot to take in. But once again, a feeling told her that it was all true. It felt right and she didn't doubt it. She lied down and closed her eyes. Now was not the time to question what she had just learnt. Obi-Wan's presence was relaxing and his words calming. Something told her that her answers would come the next day, and she looked forward to his arrival.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stood next to a young man whose eyes showed willingness and power, but also a hint of immaturity. He wore dark brown robes, like his Master and stood with his arms folded in front of him. He was nervous and had a look of great anticipation on his face.  
  
"Anakin relax, you're sweating."  
  
He shifted from foot to foot as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor. They stepped inside and rode it silently. After a while, Anakin turned his head towards his master.  
  
"What if she doesn't recognise me? We've known each other for ten years Master, I don't think I could handle her not remembering me."  
  
"Her memory will return, it always does. Until then, try and make a good second first impression." He chuckled as they slowed to a stop and headed towards her room. On arriving, Anakin straightened his robes and took a deep breath. Obi-Wan nodded in approval and knocked on her door twice.  
  
Inside, Jordyn braced herself and walked towards the door. She paused, smiled and opened it slowly.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan."  
  
They bowed slightly at each other and he replied, "Good morning Jordyn, and its Master Obi-Wan to you now."  
  
She smiled, "Sorry Master, It won't happen again." She then turned to Anakin. "Hi, you must be Anakin."  
  
His heart sunk. "Don't you remember me Jordyn?" He took a step towards her. "You're my best friend, we grew up here together..."  
  
She shook her head. "No, sorry I don't. I know I should, but I don't remember anything."  
  
He looked at her impatiently. "You have to remember this." He stepped forward and embraced her in a tight but gentle hug.  
  
She closed her eyes. She could smell some sort of wildflower on his robes. He must've been outside before they arrived. She breathed in deeper and suddenly, she saw something flash before her eyes.  
  
She was lying on the grass and Anakin ran towards her. He picked a flower and placed it behind her ear. She sat up and smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Jordyn". He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
She stepped back, shaken and slightly dazed. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.  
  
"When was my birthday?" She whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a relieved look.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Three months ago. You two spent the day roaming through the fields. Nearly gave myself and Master Satine a heart attack when you didn't return until dusk."  
  
Anakin chuckled and looked into her eyes. "You remember that day?"  
  
Jordyn nodded, "I remember a bit, I remember the flower." She glanced at his face, as if waiting for approval.  
  
He blushed and continued to gaze at her. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, and Anakin jerked, as if being snapped out of a dream. "Uh, yes, I think we should go. Oh, here, you'll be needing this." Anakin reached into his robes and handed Jordyn a long metal handle. She took it and smiled. She knew what this was too.  
  
"I remember this!" she laughed as she drew her lightsaber into the air and admired it. Her pink bladed lightsaber was her pride and joy. She remembered that for sure.  
  
"Its amazing how one little hug can spark up a couple of memories" Obi-Wan wondered to himself as he looked at the two suspiciously. He turned and headed out the door with his apprentices close behind him. 


End file.
